


A Case of Misunderstanding

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Humor, King Tony Stark, M/M, Mistaken For A Villain, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: King Tony gets into trouble on a walk around his kingdom's boarders
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	A Case of Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I was inspired by the prompt "Medieval-ish Fantasy AU: Knights? Or travelling together & everyday struggles? Both?" (+ and a some likes)

The whole thing was ridiculous really. An absolute embarrassment if there ever was one. Tony eyes the kingdom’s gates as they get closer. _His kingdom_. That _he_ rules.

Tony looks down at his restraints with a sigh. This was not the way to meet the two people you have spent most of your childhood looking up too. But at least he knows that he could trust them… he supposes.

This was a right mess, all he had wanted was to take a stroll around the boarders. He really should have had Sir Rhodes with him. The man was never going to let him list this down, after the knight gave him a rightfully earned earful first that was.

He knew better than to wonder the kingdom’s boarders alone. Especially with all the Hydra raids that have been occurring recently. But it was his kingdom, and he wanted to be out there taking it all in. He didn’t want to forget why he was ruling, to forget that he was there to lead and protect his people… not like Obadiah had. That, and Pepper was always on him about getting some fresh air and stretching his legs for his health.

So he had set out, expecting it only to be a short walk, maybe an hour or two at most. It was late afternoon when he set out, very soon to be dusk. He should have turned around and left his walk for tomorrow.

He was lucky that he ran into who he did, and not anyone who perhaps might have less than savoury motives.

If anything, it was a little embarrassing that he didn’t recognise them at first. They were both some of the realm’s most revered and sung of heroes. He had spent most his childhood idolising them and their tales. Jarvis, his old tutor, would be laughing right now if he was still around.

It was a childhood dream of his, running into Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes. Somehow, none of those childhood fantasies involved mistaking them for two spies… and attacking them. He gave it his best, and really, Sir Rhodes would have been proud of him, for how long he lasted.

Tony had realised he was wrong, some point during the time he was tied up next to their campfire. Listening to them as they talked about who they were going to turn him over to the kingdom’s guards. Not for profit, no, but to protect the kingdom. _His kingdom_.

For what it was worth, it was the most polite captivity he had endured. They had even shared their meal with him.

He got a good look at them then, and listened to what they were saying. There were very few vampires that would risk themselves, and for others no less, by leaving their keeps. It wasn’t hard to work out who they were.

Tony had tried to reason with them, to explain to them who he was. But to no luck. And Tony wasn’t surprised. They thought he was a bandit. Why would they believe that he was the king? They informed him that at dawn they would hand him over to the kingdom guard.

And that was where they were now. Heading towards the kingdom’s gates. The day’s first light barely just peaking over the horizon. Both men had their hoods drawn to protect themselves from the light.

He runs through his head all the way he could explain this to the guards. Hoping to find a way to save the two well-meaning vampires from the stake.

If they could get through this, he is sure that they will be laughing about it later.

Before long they reach the gate. The guards eye them with confusion and uncertainty.

Captain Rogers’s steps forward before Tony could speak. “Hello there. I am Captain Steven Rogers, and this here is my friend Sargent James Barnes. We have come to lend a hand in the fight against Hydra. We seek council with the king, if we may”

Tony casts a weary glance at Captain Rogers. This probably would be funny, if he were not involved.

The guards look towards Tony as the whisper amongst one another.

A look of uncertainty flashes across Captain Rogers’ face. “We wish to hand this man over into your custody. He attacked us on are travel here. He claims to be the king”

“Your Majesty?” The head of the guard inquires.

“Don’t worry about it. I am unharmed.” Tony says. “I would like to be free of these restraints though”

Captain Rogers stares at him with wide eyes, face white as a sheet. He gaps at him like a fish, struggling to find his words. But the only word he manages is a quiet “oh”

“Well, perhaps we could look upon this favourably” Sargent Barnes says, stepping forward with a charming smile. “We have just proved our commitment to protecting the king and his kingdom.”

“True” Tony agrees, returning the smile as the guards untie his bonds.

The good Captain buries his face in his hands with a pained groan.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
